My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery, Bill rises
by Super Rarity Fan
Summary: This is the second book to My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery and this time, Dipper misses Twilight too he decides to run through the portal that leads to bel notices this and follows en, Bill comes back and goes through the portal as well.(Note: sad ending) P.S reveiws and favorites are appreciated :D
1. IM BACK! :D

Super Rarity Fan:Hi guy! Before we get to the story if you havn't read the first book, then I suggest you do so, so it can make more sense (P.S ITS AWESOME!).But you do not have to if you dont want and this is my first EVER sequal to a story, I just loved this book and now I need to find out what happens next! :O, maybe even a death!? But now to the story!

After Twilights return back to Equestria everything has kept asking her about Dipper and were very interested about Dipper and she refused to tell anyone exept for her best were all in their throne room when Twilight walked it whent silent, ok girls said Twilight placing alot of papers on the are our requsts for friendship looked at the amount of papers, thats alot of papers she said, those have one name on them each right?She asked hoping she would say answered Twilight, they actually have about thirtey on fell onto the ground and they all reason why we have so many, continued Twilight is because its almost hearts and hooves day and we need to help them earn more friendship with somepony , I think Soarin is on this list she said jumped and looked through the enough there was Soarin asking for help on how to get to Rainbowdash's heart without hurting Spitfire's turned red and the others laughed even , now everypony said need to laugh at Soarins crush on slowly walked back to her throne and was day dreaming about castle doors knocked loudly,hmm said Twilight I better go see who it walked downstairs towards the front she got there she opened the was Flash Sentury with a warm kind smile and a bouqet of he said, Your highness, would you be my special somepony for Hearts and Hooves day?He handed her the bouqet as Twilight blushed.W-well I-I Twilight was interrupted when Rarity called, Darling!We need to finish planning today!Twilight smiled now that she had an excuse, Im sorry Flash she said, but I really need to get back to work with my said Flash glumly, just promise me youll think about handed her the bouqet and closed the doors and whent upstairs, when she got up there they noticed the , well well said Rarity who is that from?Flash Twilight answered, she poofed up a vase with water and set the flowers , Twilight said about to continue when AppleJack stopped hold on, you dont seem that thrilled said AppleJack, is everything alright sugar cube?Well, replied Twilight I-I I just wish that somepony else were to ask me who?Asked Applejack, well somepony through that portal I went through five months who is this pony?Asked AppleJack more interested, i-i-its no pony stammered Twilight and she raced upstairs.

She was crying in her pillow, she then pulled up her journal and read the last page she wrote for the millionth time since she got was her writing talking about defeating Bill and the last sentence talked about how she had kissed Dipper and fell in there at the bottom was a picture of her and Dipper hanging out at the Mystery was reading this as Fluttershy walked in,Hi she replied Twilight, listen, said Fluttershy I know who you were talking about and im sorry that they were annoying do you know who it is?Asked Twilight,I was there remember?Giggled right replied Twilight blushing, Fluttershy then turned her head to see the picture of her and Dipper,she smiled I am sure youll see him soon said Fluttershy trying to comfort when?Asked Twilight crying.

Hope you guys enjoyed!So glad to be back!


	2. To Equestria!

Dipper was trying to stop thinking about sighed, these pictures arnt helping me he then ripped the pictures he had of them off his wal and put them in the trash then grabbed his knees and started crying, his sister heard him all the way ran upstairs and said, HOLT THERE IS NO CRYING IN THE NAME OF WADDLES KINGDOM!She then tackled him, Dipper couldnt help but laugh his sisters enthusiasm almost made him she got off of him she asked what the problem grin faded away when she asked, n-nothing he turned her head to see the trash can with his pictures in why would you throw these away?She asked picking them up.I dont need them he only make me remember her then had a idea, they did have the portal in the creepy wax figure room...Mabel saw the expression on his she said dont you even think about leaving mister!He sighed, fine but he had his fingers crossed behind is she said and she climbed into the bed and turned off the Dipper heard snoring he slowly and quiteley tip toed knew he was going to do that, she faked the snoring and once she heard the door carefully closed she got out of bed and followed went down to the old creepy room and opened the was the Bill shaped portal, he glanced back to make sure noone was following him and he whent turned the corner and ran through the portal as well.

They both fell through and crashed into eachother, Mabel!Dipper yelled, what are you doing here!?I came to make sure you wouldnt get hurt she sighed, fine he then tried to get up as if he were pretineding to be a cat because he rememberd Twilight being a he got balanced he wobbled towards some door he then banged on them asking for somebody to get him out of five gaurds who Fluttershy and Pinkie had met were outside of the doors shrugged and the main one used his horn to open the before him was a green unicorn in a red shirt and a ugly green vest with a strange hat on over his brown behind him was a pink pegauses with a blue sweater and a pop tart cat with rainbow following after ignored the starnge sweater and noticed metal objects on her teeth, she also had brown shrugged and asked what he could do for them and why they were cleared his throst, um me and my sister were cleaning the room when we got locked you just open it with your horn?The gaurd askes, Dipper looked up and saw a horn on his I am not that good with my magic and cant even open a locked gaurd shrugged again and he let them had trouble walking but fter a hour or so getting lost on the castle they got a little more used to it.

Twilight was visiting Celestia, when she heard a familiar turned her head to see a Dipper blinked in disbeleif.I-I-Is it really you?She asked with wide 's me replied Dipper, they then Flash was in the backround with another bouqet of sighed as his flowers drooped down and he slowly walked away.


	3. Drama at the Spa

Flash Sentury was in his room,all over it was pictures of Twilight he had always been hoping she would be looked up to his biggest picture that was right in the was a picture of Twilight smiling, like she had meant since she got back he never saw _that _kind of that green unicorn showed sighed as he wailed in his pillow, he then looked at the black box on his held a Emerald ring that had engravement that said:

_Dear Twilight,if you do accept this ring I will never stop loving even if you dont._

He sighed, he had hid the ring in the bouqet he was going to give her.

Meanwhile,

Dipper had not stopped hugging eachother, after five minutes Mabel got bored and thought it was her turn for a once she broke them from their embrace they Mabel held out her arms and Twilight hugged her she stopped hugging them, she then thought how they were she asked why, w-well stammered finished it for him, well Dipper missed you then snuck out at night and I followed him and we whent through the portal so here we bent down towards the new ponies, are you sure its safe for you to be here?She asked looking at shrugged and Celestia smiled, well I guess they can stay for a jumped with happiness, she then gasped oh my Cestia!I'm late to meet my friends at the spa she perked up, she didnt know how or why but her wings that she just got flittered a little of excitment, can I come?She do you have enough? she reached into her sweaters pocket and found 10 dollars, is this enough?She laughed oops I forgot you guys use _paper_ to pay for alright ill pay for flittered a little more, thank you!She said, Dipper was just standing, what am I supposed to do?He looked at him, here I have a library that can help you learn more about smiled, when Star-Swirl flew in, its alright tia he said I'll teach the boy after all he did save smiled, but then turned into a disgusted frown when Star and Celestia horn then flashed a light and the two colts were then flashed her horn and her and Mabel were gone.

At the spa the five other mares waited for their she is late by thirtey minutes now!Whined Rarity, whats taking her so long?Then Twilight appeared with girls!Said Twilight estatic, they havnt heard her like that in a this here mare?Asked AppleJack, this is my friend from the portal exclaimed Twilight still ponys gasped, especially Fluttershy and Pinkie, they thought she looked lets get to the spa!Cheered Rarity, all the girls laughed and checked in the RainbowDash joined in, it was her only break from being a Wonderbolt and to see her all started asking Mabel questions, like for example:WHAT ARE THOSE EVIL METAL CLAWS DOING IN YOUR MOUTH DARLING!?You can guess who said that... anyways the ponys then fazed off subject when AppleJack blurted out:Wasn't Flim s-s-so special at our competition?All heads turned to AppleJack who was more red than an they all laughed, I think somepony has a crush on somepony!Said for ya self!Snapped AppleJack, you have a drama with this here RainbowDash was red too, they all laughed even she said rolling her eyes, _maybe _he'll aske me !? The girls shouted, come on darling!He has been in love with you since you saved his Apple pie at the Grand Galloping Gala three years!Exclaimed there spa treatment was done they all said there good byes and whent there spererate ways.

**Hey guys!Hope you enjoyed!Here are my pairings:**

**AppleJack x Flim ( one of the Flim Flam brothers, if you dont like it deal with it! :) )**

**Spike x Rarity (just to cute especially one secrete of my excess! )**

**TwilightSparkle x Dipper Pines (SCREW FLASH WE CAN SHIP WHO WE WANT!)**

**Rainbowdash x Soarin (duh, if you didnt tell I liked this shipping your a dummie head same with the Dipper and Twilight! :D )**

**PinkiePie x CheeseSandwich (CHEESEYPIE! XD )**

**Discord x Fluttershy ( BRIDE OF DISCORD RULES! )**

**SweetieBelle x Buttonmash ( WATCH DONT MINE AT NIGHT PONY PARODY TO UNDERSTAND)**

**AppleBloom x Scootaloo (DONT JUDGE THEM, THEY ARE IN LOVE)**

**Derpy x (Derpy and a doctor, makes sence she could use a doctor)**

**I SHIP WHO I LIKE!**


	4. Cutie Marks

StarSwirl the Bearded abd Dipper were in Star's chamber practicing rookie on Dipper boy you can do it!Cheered on Star, Dipper was trying to turn a page on a got it half way when it flopped down to the other sighed, i'm never gona get this right he up Dipper he said, how about we get some bread with nodded and they whent down to the royal kitchen, Patty!Star called, then a plump regular pony with a white apron appeared and can I do you for?She asked still bowing, me and Dipper here would like some bread and honey ma' looked up strangely at him, whos Dipper sir?She , I wouldnt be here if it werent for my dear Dipper who is this handsome turned red and waved his hoof, Patty nodded and whent into the they waited for there food at the table, Dipper just had to ask , Star? How did you discover all the secrets in Gravity Falls?I-I I mean, why did you hide it all?Star looked at him with a smile, my boy I have been in there thirtey years, I did try to tell everyone but most people are clueless in that all beleived I was crazy, so I decided to act I even had a lot to learn about that even that pesky Gideon of yours was there when I got looked at him confused, what do you mean?He , Gideon has always been here for thousands of years, after my first ten years I gave up on writing and hid them somewhere hoping somebody would find them.I only had three journals and you found one, your Grunkle Stan found one, he sighed and Gideon found he read all of that I first wrote, talking about Equestria he turned evil.I even mentioned that I had desided to act crazy, so he knew right away that it was saw the power in the journals and wanted them, thats why he whent crazy and nearly destroyed Gravity Falls three years didnt know what to say, luckily he didnt have to because their food showed up right ate it all !He said, this stuff is good!He then asked Patty for another nodded and trotted back to the kitchen.

When the girls got back from their spa day, they decided to tell them what guys!Said Mabel happy when she saw them, how was your day?Good they replied, then Dipper turned his head to see his had swirls of dust dissolving saw what he was looking at and our cutie mark, she explained it tells you your super special looked at his once more, what does mine mean?He asked I think it means you are destined to defeat Bill, she stated Dipper with a then got really excited whats mine!She asked, she turned her head to see a pink sweater with a big yellow smile on explained to her that it means you spread joy and happiness through her crazy sweaters.I knew I would have to bring a butt load of sweaters here!She exlaimed and opened her pocket to reveal her many sweaters.

**Hi guys!Please comment so I know you guys are enjoying this!It really means alot to me! :)**


	5. A kiss!

Back at Gravity Falls...

Kids!Grunkle Stan !Why havnt ou gone out of your room today!?Are you ignoring me for not giving you pancakes last week?!There was no Stan got curious so he whent upstairs anbd opened their was in there, he could I have let this happen.. he said under his some reason he knew that they whent through the portal, he would have gone in himself once he found out but he could not leave the Mystery Shack alone with Wendy and he stayed, he knew they would have to come back sooner or he did not know, that in a cave far on the line of Oregon, something was still there.

A black hand and arm ran around looking for other parts, it then found shattered peices of what used to be jumped and then ran around looking for another arm and the he found them they all gathered around the broken peices glowed green and soon came together as the triangle, then the arms were pulled onto his body as well his blinked and looked around, he laughed oh what fools to not pick up the then turned his head and saw his hat, he picked it up and placed it back where it he said with a maniacle grin.

Back at Equestria...

Mabel was helping PinkiePie with making everyponny Dipper and Twilight sat at a table with a peice of grabbed a slice, then noticed Dipper staring at everything alright Dipper?She snapped out of his trance and smiled and began eating her Dipper grabbed a book out of his new saddle bag Twilight gave him, and began to noticed the book title that read:Magic for laughed and Dipper looked at her then pointed at the title and they both resumed eating and reading, once Dipper got to the last page on how to flip a page he put all his strength in to do page was half up again, sweat running down his fourhead Twilight noticed this and made a towel appear as she wiped off his was about to give up when the page flipped, he gasped in excitment I did it!He shouted, then turned red in embarresment because everyone then clapped her hooves and told him to continue Twilight finished her pie, Dipper was now a pro in turning bragged on the way to Twilights castle, Twilight rolled her eyes and teleported them to the front then stopped bragging about being able to turn opened the door, it was very dark wich was strange considering Spike had been home all the turned on the light to see Rarity and Spike about to four of them gasped and turned red, Twilight and Dipper then whent up to Twilights room to leave them then saw Raritys beautiful blue eyes, he then leaned foward to kiss slowly closed her eyes and returned the upstairs Dipper and Twilight laughed and , Twilight opened her eyes and met gaze with didnt notice this, but Dipper slowly moved closer and closer before Twilight knew it she was moving closer as was only until they were inches apart from eachother that both of them realized what was happening, they didnt mind Dipper as he saw Twilights beautiful then leaned in and kissed.

**Hi guys!OMG CAN YOU BELEIVE THAT BILL IS BACK!YOU TOTALLY WOULDNT SUSPECT A THING! *reads title* Oh, well besides that you wouldnt guess! XD**


	6. Very Special Somepony

**Hi guys!I do want to mention, that on the monday after november 7th, I will be grounded for a looooooooooong time until I can make up 500 dollars :/ .So I will be trying to post as many chapeters as I can!Anyways, ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

As soon as Twilights and Dippers lips whent apart, their cheeks turned was... nice said Twilight still replied Dipper, hey I-I-I was wondering I heard this thing called Hearts and Hooves day and I was hoping you... yes said ears perked up, you mean it!?He asked getting replied Twilight, Dippers ears fell down laughed, of course I will!Dipper smiled and kissed her on the then whent downstairs hoping Rarity had did,well said Twilight you best be going to the castle. Ever since Dipper had arrived he had been getting lessons from star swirl and star even allowed Dipper and Mabel to stay at the Canterlot Dipper walked to Sugar Cube corner to get he got there he saw Mabel eating as many sweets as she sighed, come on Mabel!He called, she sighed as well and stuffed her sweater pockets with then met outside and waited for Star to teleport them to the they were teleported to the castle, they were in a HUGE was decorated in pink, had a huge wardrobe as when Mabel whent on the bed it smelled of Star appeared with a kids!Do you like your new room Mabel?He smiled and her wings fluttered, this is my room!?She asked with a smile about the same size as the my dear he !She cried and jumped on her rose sceneted my room?Asked lets see he replied and made a door appear in the back of Mabels opened it knowing Dipper could Dipper stepped into another HUGE room that was painted green and bed smelled of fresh pine trees and he had his own personal library in the you said verry welcome replied Star, I bet you better get some nodded, but first he had to check on his he opened the door to see a snoring Mabel in her smiled and closed the then laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Twilight was pacing around in her couldnt help but think something bad was going to when Nightmare Moon came sighed and hit herself in the it Twilight!Nothing is going to come!She then sighed and whent into her least I hope then turned off her light and fell dream, she could not explain was back in Gravity Falls, she saw another one of herself defeating Bill with once they left, everything speed along fast like it had been pressed by a fast forward it stopped and whent back to saw a skinny black hand and another one along with legs circling around broken peices of then gasped when it came back together and formed laughed and put his hat Twilight awoke.

**So ya, hope you people enjoyed!Like I said after November 7th the monday I will be grounded for a loooooooooooooooooooonnnnnngggggggggg time trying to earn 500 dollars, so ya I will be posting alot until then. :)**


	7. Date Preperation

Twilight knew that dream was a rushed out of bed and used a spell Celestia had taught she was in Dippers at least what looked like his she saw a sleeping Dipper and knew it was his walked over to the bed and shook him and yelled WAKE UP!Dippers eyes shot up and got looked at him with a serious is back she burst out laughing, no!We defeated him 5 months ago remember!?Twilights serious face did not change a noticed this and stopped you sure?He nodded, I had a dream last night.. it just seemed to real to be just a sighed, well we can deal with it when we go back to Gravity do you mean we?Asked Twilight, w-w-well I just thought since we are now kind of dating you could go to Gravity Falls with me and Mabel said sighed, im afraid I cannot do that my world almost got destroyed while I was there for only 3 would they survive if I was gone forever?Dipper looked down lifted his chin with her , I promise that I will visit she said forced a smile, _but when?_He then got out of bed, well lets have breakfast Star should be waiting for trotted to Mabels room to wake her got upand opened her wardrobe,Wich sweater should I wear today?She asked looked at them and she stared at her in shock, then how am I suppose to make them happy with my fun sweaters?She smiled, I think Rarity can help you with horn then flashed them to Carasel was shocked at first but then calmed , do you think you can help make a perfect sweater for Mabel?Rarity smiled, but of course!She then poofed a sewing machine and some fabric along with , what color would you like darling?She thought, how about nodded and took out a sunny yellow fabric with mustard yellow watched in awe, as Rarity made a bright and smiling mustard yellow sun on a then put it on her and smiled at her do you think?She looked in the mirror and actually flew in the air with excitment perfect!She exclaimed, and with that she trotted out the door to Sugar Cube Corner.

Rarity then turned to face Twilight with a worried wrong?Asked its absolutley dreadful!She cried as she poofed her chair to fall into.I have a date with my little Spikey Wikey tonight and I cant find anything to wear!Twilight smiled, oh Rarity I think Fluttershy has Fluttershy?She on her first date with Discord she wore this beautifull yellow gown that Discord could not controle his sighed,oh I guess it will have to do.A flash with Twilights horn and they were at Fluttershys and Discords !Cried Twilight nocking on the door, me and Rarity want to ask you something! The door opened and Fluttershy was standing um hi girls what do you want?She asked with a here cant find anything to wear for her date with Spike, and she was wondering if she could wear your dress that you had for your first date with Discord exclaimed eyes sparkled, oh why didnt you say so!?She cheered and motioned them to follow found themselves in what looked like Fluttershys and Discords opened her wardrobe and found her yellow ball you go Rarity she said handing her beutiful gown.W-W-Why I dont know what to say thank you so much! Said Rarity hugging her returned the hug then said, well I have to go now, me and Discord were going to the cafe for then flew out of the room and Twilight flashed her and Rarity back to caresel on try it on!Cheered raced to the fitting rooms and looked in the she said, oh!I know how to make my hair!Raritys horn flashed and now her hair was the same as Cadence's when the Crystal Empire was chosen for the Equestria games.I knew I would have to keep that spell for something!Cheered clapped her hooves and said Rarity!You look beautiful!I do dont I?Stated Rarity admiring herself in the mirror.


	8. The Date

Dipper had ignored the fact that he had been left all alone that morning, because he got to spend the day trying to open doors with on Dipper my boy you can do it!Dipper was he pulled through it, f=girtting his teeth and sweat dripping off his door slowly started to open, a crack, a quarter, half when Dipper was about to gove up, the door gasped, I did it!He my boy!Exclaimed Star and hugged he stopped hugging him, Dipper returned to opening , he was getting the hand of was very pleased with Dipper, he had been here for a week and was already opening now was opening doors with breeze and Star decided that the lessons would Star teleported him to Twilights he was there, he saw Twilight re shelving her Twilight!He said and Twilight lost focus and dropped all the , sorry he said sighed, thats alright and she began to organize her books I help?He asked, Twilight bit her lip, well you dont reall know how to levitate objects yet.. Dipper looked down in sighed, fine she grumbled and Dipper perked horn then began to light as he tried to pick up a sighed, and continued to place books on shelves, when she saw a book go on a shelf she hadnt then saw Dipper trying to levitate a book, then the book did as he told and whent on a blinked, but you have only been a unicorn for a week, theres no scientific reason for you to be able to levitate that , I was about five when I could levitate!Exclaimed Twilight laughed, and kissed her I beleive my love for you has gained me blushed, I-I she started to say but she was interupted when there was a knock at the door.I haha better go get that she said awkwardly and slowly left shrugged and continued placing books on opened the door to see Flash Sentury in a tux holding a bouqet of petunias, Twilights favorite took a deep breath and cleared his then took out a card and read the words off of dearest Twilight, he began I have loved you since you first bumped into me at the Crystal smile makes me laugh whenever I see it, and your eyes shine like the sun every blushed.

Dipper then came down the stairs getting ready to tell her that he was done, when he heard them he hid in the corner and turned her head away from Flash, I-I-I im sorry Flash, but im currently seeing somepony right 's ears sank as well as the sighed, but Twilight I just want to let you know that I would never want to hurt you. And, and, and, he couldnt hold it anymore I LOVE YOU!He turned pink, Flash im sorry she said not wanting to look at his was about to cry when he said fine, he dropped the bouqet and ran to the train Twilight heard he was gone, she looked down to see a box in the levitated it up to her eye level and opened revealed a emerald engagement Flash, she then thought it was safe to come out, so he did and put a comforting hoof on her looked at much did you hear?She asked, oh only most of it he said to her.I love you, said Twilight looking at him with a smile.I love you to replied Dipper leaning in to kiss they kissed, Rarity and Spike were now on their sat nervously at the table in the fanciest resteraunt of PonyVille, Dining with the doesnt sound that fancy, but once you see it your mouth will litterally drop to the had a top hat, and number 25 out of Twilights spell also had a tux, he straightened his red bow and wiped sweat off his then checked his stopwatch, and saw that it was one minute until sighed and assumed she wasnt coming when he heard the most beautiful voice and he looked up to see the most beautiful -Wikey is everything alright?She asked looked at her in amazement, perfect he mumbled everythings just smiled and sat at the table.I see that you asked Twilight for number 25 Rarity replied Spike admiring his mustache, why you like?Rarity giggled some more when the waiter evening madame he said in a Canterlot would you like my dear?Spike asked looked through the menu, when she saw oat biscuits with a side of was her faverate.I would like that she said pointing at her item of for you sir?He looked through, got any sapphires?He asked, the waiter nodded, but sir those cost 50 bits sighed, well those fire rubys look delicous, ill have five extra ripe fire rubys he waiters eyes filled with money labels and a sound of money rang out of no said, very well sir and walked the waiter came back, he had a plater of oat biscuits with hay on the side, and a plate with 5 fire ate, when Rarity asked, oh Spike how did you manage to pay for all of this?Well, replied Spike ever since Twilight became a princess she has been earning more money so I have been getting allowance of 3 bits per looked at him in amazement, thats very generous of her said Rarity.I know right, replied Spike I have been saving up for months for this!They then continued eating.

**Hi guys!Hope you enjoyed!I think im gonna add some more FLAPPLEJACK in the next chapter!Oh and please do keep on posting reveiws!It really warms my heart! :')**


	9. SCREWBALL yay! XD

AppleJack was working on her farm, when she saw a familiar got a little closer to see eyes widend in came up to her, and he then used his horn to poof up a rose, AppleJacks favorite AppleJack said Flim bowing like she was blushed and said Good to see ya again then put the rose in AppleJacks then admired how pretty she looked, Flim then asked, w-w-w-will you be my very special somepony dispite the bad things that have happened in the looked up to him, yes she perked up and kissed AppleJack.

BACK AT TWILIGHTS CASTLE

Twilight stood, looking at Dippers job at her studied them carefully, made a few changes until it was then flew down and hugged you she returned her hug and said, your they broke from their embrace, Twilight trotted down stairs to see um hi she said with a basket of flowers in her Fluttershy!Cheered are those?Asked set the basket down, these are to welcome Dipper and Mabel.I know its really late, but I just wanted to make sure they were the perfect smiled, Dipper!She called, Fluttershy got you and Mabel flowers!Dipper came trotting down the stairs and saw the you he then used his horn to lift a flower to his nose for him to it squirted water at gasped, oh my goodness!Are you ok?She raced towards Dipper as if he had just fallen 20 then heard some snickers from outside and Twilight opened a window to see Rainbowdash and PinkiePie laughing with a laughed, you guys got me!Twilight smiled and began to laugh to, Fluttershy was the only one not grabbed a towel and dried off Dippers then flew home to see Discord and her daughter Screwball laughing, watching Fluttershy go stir crazy at her first blushed and watched with them for some the scene was over, Fluttershy nudged him and said, hey!I'm not the only one who acted diffrent in the past!Discord rolled his eyes and said, yes my snapped his fingers and saw him and Fluttershy, with Discord actually and Screwball fell on the floor laughing, while Discord had his arms folded but still smiling.

**Hey guys!Yes its SCREWBALL!Ok, anyways just a quick question, I got a reveiw two days ago on the first story and it said: *YAWN* booooooring**

**:( I just want to know I try not to make it boring, and do please tell me if this is boring... I want to know :).**


	10. Bill is a Alicorn?

Bill stood across from the had mamnaged to sneek into their house and into where they kept the looked at it."You are one handsome portal!"Exclaimed Bill admiring then sighed, "what am I doing?"He asked himself "I'm just gona go in".He flew into the expected to be diffrent, and he looked at his hands and were now hooves, he used his magic to make a mirror !He was now a yellow pony with a horn and will never be able to tell!He carefully opoened the gaurds."Foolish ponys"!He chanted as he ran through the found a map to a crystal tree with a picture of what looked like a pony version of that annoying girl back in Gravity then found the doors to go out of the he made it out there, he looked around."Very peculiar, its like a childrens cartoon!"He then remembered his wings."Well here goes nothing".He flapped one and got into the air, he then flapped another and he was floating."Perfect"he said with a off he whent.

BACK TO TWILIGHTS CASTLE...

Twilight was reading a book while Pinkie was jabbering on about something."uhuh"Said Twilight turning a page."I mean, this guy he amazing!"Continued Pinkie."His name is CheeseSandwich hes a super duper party pony like me!" Twilight turned a page."Uhuh", Pinkie looked out the window and saw CheeseSandwich."Oh its him!"She cried and raced out the door."Phew"said Twilight continueing reading her her door opened and there stood a yellow alicorn. Twilight gasped, "I-I I didnt know there could be a male , who are you anyways?"Bill looked around, I-I- I am you new er-student of course."He looked at him suspicously, "really?Cuz I never seen you around here before".Bill started to sweat."W-Well thats because I was just turned into a alicorn."Twilight kept circling him, she had sworn she had seen him before."What were you at first?"She asked, well, I was a umm he tried to think of what those winged horses were yes a looked at him, "hmmmmm ok well its not that hard being a you some sort of prince?"Bill thought about this but then shook his whats your name again?Bill froze "_what is my name?"_He thought to then looked around and saw books beyond books and as he looked down he saw then though, "my name is CrystalBook"he declared."Interesting" replied Twilight, "I know, I didnt get to chose my name".Twilight laughed "alright, come on in!I have tons of books I can show you!"Bill roled his eyes but made sure Twilight didnt they got further in he could see a unicorn scowled at the sight of him but kept it hiden as best as he could and forced a smile."This is my boyfriend"said Twilight introducing them."Hi"grumbled Bill."Hi" said Dipper with a smile, he put his hoof out to shake but Bill acted like he didnt see it and ignored saw this and frowned, "_oh well not all of her students have to be friendly"_ her thought to himself.

**Hi guys!Hope you enjoyed this chapter!I do beleive that Bill would be a alicorn because he does fly, and he has , I am not saying that I made Dipper a unicorn because he has magic or that Mabel can fly so shes a pegauses.I made Dipper a unicorn because of his wisdom, and Mabel a pegauses because of her energized ya, anyways bottom line is that Bill is now a with it.**


	11. The Plan

**Hi guys!Evelouwho (probrably got it wrong) in the reveiws inspired this chapter! :D**

One day, when Bill left his 'lesson' he ran into a yellowish blue haird where your going!He screamed at him.M apologies sir, replied Flash.I was just going over to see the love of my life Twilight raised an eyebrow, _your_ love?He nodded, she plays hard to get and she pretends that she loves that green unicorn to make me jealous Flash of Bills eyebrows were raised now, hmmm he said with a wide , it sounds like you want to get rid of this here , what if I told you there was a 's ears perked up, whats the way?He asked getting more saw this and he kept on talking. I could get Twilight to kiss somepony else in front of ?Asked Flash , replied probrably wont talk to you if you are stalking he who? How about me, I am her student and I see her she just taught me how to freeze someone so I can freeze her because she will pull thought about this, and she will be mine after this?He course replied its a deal, Flash took out his hoof to shake and they did.

Bill then leaned up to Flash's ear, come with me for a little secret he nodded as he was teleported to a very small dark turned on the light, so he said I will tell you the biggest secret but you musnt tell then said, I am gasped, but stayed I'm guessing you want to get rid of Dipper to then?Bill then had a evil grin, lets do this.

**Sorry for the small chapter but, I do love the thought about Flash and Bill teaming up!**


	12. The Heart-Break

**Hi guys!Please reveiw so I know how you feel aboout this really means alot to me :)**

Twilight had been teaching Bill about being a she assumed he knew how to fly already from being a pegauses she worked on enjoyed this, he was learning all he needed to know about Twilight and Dipper with their weaknesses and one lesson Bill decided to ask Twilight found out about 2 weeks ago that they loved eachother so Bill decided to make Dipper walked up to Twilight, so are you busy tonight?He blushed, well actually I kind of have a double date tonight with me Dipper, and Fluttershy and hid a disgusted scowl at the name of Discord."Oh but come on you knew there was something between us right?"He pushed her up against the wall. "No CrystalBook there has been nothing she replied turning away from was angry, she was being stubborn why was she?He was the most handsome alicorn in his he ignored the fact and he moved Twilights head to face him."Come on Twily he managed to say, cant we just have one little kiss?Dipper wont know hes very oblivious you walked in but stopped when he saw Bill with hid behind a bookshelf and listened."W-W-Well said she was stopped when Bill had pressed his lips against couldnt escape."_well at least thats a good use of number thirtey seven"_Twilight thought but still felt like even if he did use the spell she taught him correctly that she was in thirtey seven was in case of emergencys you can freeze anypony you would Dipper heard silence he decided to peek for a froze at the and the love of his life were grew so angry that he didnt even notice the tear in Twilights eye when she saw him. And that her eyes read _help me_.Dipper stormed out of the room and whent outside of Twilights I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!He shouted with Dipper was gone.

Dipper was transported back into his room and he grapped a put all of his shirts and hats and vests in it.I knew it, it was just to good to be true he kept mumbling to himself as he put the clothes in his he finished, he then put his journal in and he marched to the castles front met him are you going in such a hurry?He grumbled Dipper as he opened the door while carrying his then teleported Dipper back to face is somewhere?He eyes filled with tears."Its Twilight he managed to say.S-S-She has chosen a diffrent lifted Dippers chin up and said, Dipper she would never do that!True love defeating Bill was what set me free! Dipper looked down again, well appearently she didnt think it was like I did he said with tears dropping to the boy, I'm sure you misunderstood why dont you ask her?Asked Star with a reassuring replied Dipper I would much rather stay here and just forget about was shocked at first, but what about home?He looked at the castle, isnt this my home?He stated with a little smiled, as you wish Stars horn flashed and Dipper was back in his then fell on his bed and sobbed in his pillow.

After a while, Twilights horn finally got unfrozen and she zapped him back and unfroze herself. She was furious, Dipper saw!And you didnt even let me finish telling you no!She screamed at shrugged, oh that was what I planned maybe it was blinked in then noticed CrystalBooks camoflouged cutie was a gasped, Bill!She grinned it took you this long to figure out?He by the way if you ever want another kiss, call me he said he was sat there.I knew he would be back she mumbled to herself.

**Hi guys!DIPPER YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO STAR SWIRL!IF YOU DID, NONE OF THE BAD STUFF THAT IS GONNA HAPPEN WILL HAPPEN!Humph, he never listens...**


	13. The Betrayal

Twilight hadnt heard of Dipper in about three was starting to get worried,so she used the newest spell called horn Swirl was one of her friends on was one of her friends as well, but he had ignored all her finally she whent to Star."Hi star said Twilight with her worried face when he Twilight, what may I do you for?He looked down, I was wondering if you heard anything from has been ignoring my calls and he hasnt stopped by the looked be honest Twilight, he is ignoring you because you kissed that new alicorn..Twilight sighed.I thought that was why, ok well thank you Star said Twilight forcing a then logged off and sat on her then pulled up a book and started was called:Pomeo and was about two diffrent ponys in love who were then seperated by their then turned the page to chapter three and continued reading.

Dipper was in his bedroom still moping when Star came , he said Twilight called sighed, probrably about that one amazing smart alicorn he shook his head, she actually seemed pretty huffed, she was probrably just pretending so you would tell me, then I would be happy and date her again, and then she can break my groaned, if only Dipper could then poofed away and decided to read some books.

Twilight was in her room, she looked at her pictures of her and Dipper on frowned and walked downstairs, when her favorite stalker came in without my love!He just groaned, what do you want Flash?She asked."For you to love me he replied still with a ig chuckled, and how are you going to do that?She this replied Flash and the yellow alicorn who had kissed Twilight appeared once gasped as Bills horn started to glow, I am so sorry but I had no choice said Flash as a yellow beam shot at Twilight awoke, she looked around she hadnt really remembered even her looked up to see a yellow pegauses with a big friendly he said, h-hi replied Twilight trying to are you?She ?My dear Twilight dont you remeber me?Flash , not really replied Twilight.I am your boyfriend,he fibbed you broke my heart but I forgive smiled beleiving every hugged him and Flash hugged something in Twilights heart told her that he was not the one she _loved._

**Hi guys!Dang, Dipper can be soooo Twilight deals with it because she wubs him 8)**


	14. Memorys

Come on Twilight I made you your favorite, um- whatever this is!Flash called, Twilight had soon been regaining her memory so Bill had been giving Flash enchanted food to nothing seemed to kept on getting the name Dipper in her mind."Twilight had regained her memory that she remembered she was a princess who loved to read and that she whent through a portal about 6 months everything else was a was reading in her castle when she saw a book she partially used her magic to bring it up and read the title:_The Diary of the Six Elements of Harmony _it looked hrough the pages, first page wrote:Dear Diary, I'm glad that Granny Smiths legand wasnt true, Me too!And we shouldnt get our imaginenation get the best of us Signed, The Elements of Harmony.A few pages after, Dear Diary, I learned that just because someponys may take advantage of your generosity doesnt mean you should do the same sincerely Rarity.A few more pages, Dear Diary, I learned that even if you feel like somepony may be better off if you lie it really isnt if you are hiding the just look at Granny Smith now!Shes just like a filly without that tonic, yours trule didnt have tim to read the rest because she got a little she skipped to the last page that had read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was scary, sad, and amazing at the same time!Me and my friends had defeated finally think that Discord is good now (even though RainbowDash isnt that sure of it) but most of all.I discovered another magic like my brother and princess Cadence did to defeat Queen magic of who I share that magic with, is my beloved Dipper. 3_

It showed a picture of her in a strange form with, somepony she recognized._Dipper!_She gasped, when Flash heard that name like that he ran into Twilights , whos Dipper?Asked Flash trying to make it seem like theres noone named eyes flashed with memory like the day she became a last few memorys included Flash and Bill putting her to looked back and forth, well Twilight I think I better be going home fell to the floor as Flash ran out the rememberd _everything_ logged on to horn chat and looked through her friends sighed and fell back was on her way to check on Twilight since she hadnt heard of her in a week when she crashed into a running Flash !She cried rubbing her head, Flash ignored her and started running thought she soon carried on with her journey to the knocked on the door, when she heard no answer she slowly opened the ?Twilight?She asked looking decided to check the enough there was trotted over to , sorry to barge in like this Twilight, she said but I was getting worried when you didnt come to Angel Bunnys play this afternoon.I'm sorry Fluttershy, Its just alot of _horrible _things have happened the last Twilight, Like what?Asked Fluttershy walking over to comfort , do you remember Bill?Asked Twilight, from the portal?Replied Fluttershy a little , h-h-he is burst out laughing like Dipper so funny!Replied Fluttershy calming down a bit only to be silenced by the look on Twilights um, sorry said looked back down, its ok Dipper did the replied, but anyways Bill is back and he is a aliccorn and he some how found a way to get to my castle and he pretended to be my I taaught him everything I knew, then one day he kissed me infront of Dipper, and I couldnt move because I taught him how to freeze , Dipper ran off and I never heard of him now my life is ruined!Fluttershy sighed, I know how you feel remember about a month ago with the whole 'Scewball is in love' , Discord thought I had kissed somepony else and he whent into a big rage thinking I didnt love him.

So I whent over to him and tell him what _really _ wiped away a tear, but Mabel wont let me see Dipper, she beleives her brother more than me she but her arm around her best ok, if you guys really are meant to be together, everything will turn out just if were not?Asked , replied Fluttershy thinking then things wont work out that hugged and Fluttershy had to go because she promised Discord she would be home by eleven PM.


	15. Mabel is Suspicous

**Hi guys!Hope you are enjoying the second book!This is gonna have a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sad ending to this story.*counts how many reallys*, oh well its just gonna be REALLY REALLY REA-oh no not again!Anyways,just a hint someone dies!And the pony that does die will come back in the 3rd book!Yay!**

Twilight laid down for a nap and fell didnt really seem like she would wake her head she kept on thinking, _if I cant wake up am I dead?_Suddenly it felt like she was being lifted up and taken of her head, it showed Bill holding her with his magic by her neck and laughing with a evil eyed Flash Sentury.

Dipper was still in his room sulking with Mabel by his ok said Mabel patting his just a meanie meany-ser-son looked up for the first time in a few hours. Ya I guess he then he fell back looked around for something to cheer him she mostly saw her pictures of at the top of his little library, she saw his flew over and picked it up with her then flew over back to Dipper and nudged peeked to see what it heeved a sigh and got then opened the pages, but he realized words were read through them all carefully. He then noticed the sgnatures at the bottom of the were all of Twilights friends the turned all the pages until he got to one special had a picture of him and Twilight at Gravity the words said that she _loved _ shook his head snapping out of it, _no if she did love me she wouldnt betray me._He thought, but Mabel saw him thinking to himself and decided to leave the then began to think, it wasnt like Twilight to kiss just _anyone_ she was in love with his brother and it took her like 3 or 5 months to kiss him!Mabel then flew out of the castle and asked for Star to teleport her to Twilights Mabel got there, she saw that the door had wood planks hammered to slowly approached the door and touched a peice of wood when it broke off and the door tip-toed in, Twilight?She asked, looking a yellow alicorn appeard, hello little brat he said, Mabel noticed him right !She shreiked, what have you done with Twilight!Bill was still holding Twilight who laid shrugged, but he looked like he knew everything."I simply found her like this, I do not wish for you to blab about this to your was really angry, she could not explain her anger right she wanted to do was charge and kill she decided to do what her brain told her to looked at her and laughed, wrong answer and he froze he teleported all of them to his lair where a red eyed Flash stood waiting for them.

**Hey!So basiclly, Bill corrupted Flash Senturys mind and made him TWILIGHT IS NOT DEAD, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS BOOK IF IT WAS I WOULD HONESTLY SHOOT MYSELF IN THE HEAD WICH WOULD SUCK CUZ MY BIRTHDAY IS IN ONLY SIX MORE DAYS!But anyways, I wont post the next chapter until I get 3 more reveiws.I have 40 reveiws on the first book, so I want at least to get half of that on this one!(ALMOST OVER!) :O**


	16. He finds out

When Mabel grew consciousness, she found herself in a dark looked around only to see a stil sleeping Twilight on a then looked down and saw she was dangling above she appeared and fury regained in Mabels !She screamed at the sight of DID YOU DO WITH TWILIGHT!?She chuckled, you really dont know anything do you?No wonder your brother has been so stressed being the only smart one in your family he doesnt think that!Mabel shook his head, you still dont know whats going on dont you?Mabel shook her , I pretended to be Twilghts student to learn magic _and _Twilights and Dippers gasped, so _you_ were the one who kissed Twilight?She asked in mumbled Bill, I still can't get the taste out of my just stood there, not sure what to , you did all of this to tear Dipper and Twilight apart?She sighed and smacked himself in the WASNT THAT CLEAR!?He shook her head in then turned away, I am quite enjoying this is ALOT more powerful magic , you can have pethetic jealous ponys to assist then made a yellow winged red eyed pointy teeth pony is Flash Sentury, he was the one who helped me with this looked down and saw Twilight waking ?Where am I?Asked Twilight looking then noticed the ropes and started to struggle through flew done and admired my dearest he said with red gasped, Flash what happened to you?This is not the guy I met 2 years chuckled, what ever do you mean dear?I am just showing my true nature, why you like?He asked just kept struggling through the ropes to get through.

Dipper was getting conserned when Mabel hadnt come to check on slowly opened the door to Mabels there was no Mabel in there, he decided to check Sugar Cube sighed and knew where to go to next, Twilights trotted over there while mumbling something to he froze at the castle had wooden boards covering the windows and the door had been knocked down but also had wooden boards on was worried that someone had hurt ran through the door and started searching the abandend was no Twilight to be seen, only in the library was a tear drop on the floor and a page that Dipper was the last written page in the girls's fell to the floor at the thought of someone taking Twilight if he thought Twiligt didnt love him anymore, he still loved her more than anything in the just laid there looking at the page and reading it over and over then looked at all of the books that surrounded saw some searching books and pulled a few of those down, hoping he would be able to see where Twilight a few hours, he finally understood how to do the looked up and put all of his love for Twilight into his managed to do the spell, he looked at the image in front of was tied up in a chair with a evil looking Flash Sentury staring at the corner he could make out his sister in a cage dangling above lava with the yellow then heard Mabel shout out, BILL RELEASE US NOW OR SUFFER THE PAIN OF WADDLES!Dipper smacked himself in the course!It was Bill!How could I have been so clueless!?He shouted to then thought why Bill kissed Twilight, was this all his plan?He then rememberd catching a glimpse of Twilights eyes, how they looked, how they had tears in them when she saw this time, I thought she didnt love me he mumbled to she does love you said another turned his head to see gasped, b-b-but I thought you were there!He screamed pointing to the turned his head and saw no more gulped, Bill only laughed as Bill's horn worrie Bill said, you will see her soon.


	17. The Death

Dipper slowly awoke when he noticed his was tied onto a chair, he started struggling when he heard a beautiful voice say, its no turned his head to see Twilight about to he she then thought of something, his horn then flashed but slowly faded ?He said outloud, our magic is cursed grumbled wont sighed in defeat, how long have you been here?He asked thought about this, maybe a week or sighed, what does Bill even want?He asked. Right on cue Bill appeared with a grin.A very good question Dipper, he said, what do I want?He thought then a even larger grin about your magic?He asked facing the two of gasped, Twilight then you just take it?She sighed, well I would but I do not have _that _kind of what will it be?Twilight and Dipper exchained nervous a loud crash came from the corner of the all turned their heads to see Mabels cage door wide open and the cages bent and on the ground in front of the lava !Shreiked then got up and marched towards was sp distracted in disbeleif that his spell wore both of the horns flashed and Twilight and Dipper were then got up and glared at was slowly backing away only to bump into flew up to meet Bills eyes, while Dipper and Twilight's horns began to noticed this and shot a beam to prevent their then shot another beam and it made Twilight and Dipper fall down from the struck and grow was so mad that fire was in her lunged for Bills foot and bit !Bill screamed in then shook his hoof and Mabel whent flying through the air and hit the it!He screamed at her, I have had just about enough of you!Bill's horn then began to glow as Bill's eyes turned white, Mabel covered her face in her hooves when Twilight grew consiousness and saw what was then ran without thinking and covered Mabel, no!Twilight screamed as the beam hit her she then fell, Mabel gasped at what had just happened, she ran to one of her best friends in the whole !She screamed, and tried to wake her up by shaking did not work, no!Twilight, dont do this to me!She screamed with tears running down her then rushed to her brother and shook him, Dipper then awoke, and looked around him trying to find a bad thing that would have caused Mabel to act like she was, he turned his head to the right, but then froze at the then shot up and raced towards his .No he said under his breath in disbeleif.

**Hi guys!One more chapter!AND OMG I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR KILLING TWILIGHT! :O ALSO IM GONNA BE EVEN MORE HORRIBLE I NEED 5 MORE REVEIWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD**


	18. Crazy Dipper

Bill yawned, well im bored he said and he shot a beam at Dipper and he it was silenced when the smoke dissapeared only to see Dipper exactly how he was, what!?Screamed Bill,he shot another beam only for the same thing to got up, you killed her he he smirked, oh well youll just have to live with it now Bill turned his head to reveal his eyes fully teeth bearing as Bill could have sworn a bomb exploded right behind killed her!Screamed Dipper still began walking toward Bill with black smoke coming off the sides of his eyes like King Sombra' horn grew taller as black magic swirled around it, Dipper kept walking toward Bill while all of this was slowly backed away in panic, but straightend up hoping Dipper could not see his fear,you dont scare me Bill just kept walking towards him still red KILLED TWILIGHT SPARKLE!He screamed as his horn flashed black and struck flew across the room and hit the how, Dipper grew wings and he zoomed across to meet with horn flashed again, and again on screamed in agony as the blasts hit across his face only leaving a horse noticed the skull and did a final blast to make skull broke in peices as Dipper collapsed on the floor and the smoke and red eyes with the wings was just in the back round gaping at her time I will try not to get on your bad side said Mabel trying to lighten things sighed and he walked back to Twilights corpse.A tear drop fell on her glistening purple coat, then Dipper heard coughing and he looked was a white and red eyed Twilight looking at him,his yes slowly filled with tears of joy, your alive!He coughed again and smiled at him, not for long,but I have something to tell you, she said looking at him with teary eyes.I'm sorry she whispered as her eyes slowly closed and she lost Dippers !Dipper screamed, I lost you twice now!But Mabel pulled him 's ok she whispered to him, but as Dipper and Mabel walked,before they whent out the door, Dipper looked back at Twilight and made a petunia go into her he whispered to her.

**Hi guys!I lied there will be one more teeny tiny chapter for the EPILOGE TO THE THIRD BOOK YAY!AND GUESS WHAT!?My b-day is November 7th!ALMOST 11!YAY!**


	19. EPILOUGE

EPILOGE

Dipper was in his room packing. last thing he packed was a picture of him and Twilight.A tear drop that looked like a broken heart appeared on the was caused by came in and walked up to Dipper.I am sorry,but you do know you don't have to looked at him with hopefull eyes, are you saying- but he was cut off short when Star said smiled and hugged his returned his hug,but it was stopped when they saw Mabel at Dippers front door.Y-Y-Your not going?She sighed and walked up to his Mabel i'm not, but I will visit you he then ?When should I have free time to visit Mabel?He asked, Star put his hoof to his should have time around 8:00 PM every night exept smiled and said, is that ok with you?Mabel smiled and hugged her brother, of course it is!They hugged again, then Dipper whent to his breifcase and unpacked his whent back to her room and started to pack her they met at the portal, bye said Mabel waving her she whent into the portal.

But little did they know,that in Twilights grave that was now buried in her something still lay to get me!It screamed banging on the door in front of it, it is starving and confused._Who am I?_Itkept asking itself _where am I?Whats going on!?_


End file.
